


love notes

by adiosnoninos



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, M/M, Meet-Cute, Scenarios, lapslock, lovingly known in my head as: kun is miraculously alive in my fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosnoninos/pseuds/adiosnoninos
Summary: kun and taeil, through the eyes of others or themselvesa drabble compilation by yours truly
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. let's dance

"Hyung let's dance!" Kun tugged Taeil's hand.

Taeil stared at him in confusion. It's almost 1 am and some members were already asleep. Why would Kun want to practice for their upcoming comeback?

Kun's puppy eyes eventually won him over and he stood in the middle of the living room. He watched as his boyfriend scrolled through Spotify, making a small "Aha!" noise once he settled on a playlist.

He expected one of their songs or another group"s songs. Something upbeat that would tire him out right away and make sleep come easier.

A softer tune flowed out of the Bluetooth speakers. Taeil's eyes lit up as he recognized the song.

He bowed exaggeratedly in front of Kun, extending his hand. He pretended that he was a prince offering the fairest maiden in the room dance. "Can I have this dance?"

A faint blush rose on the younger's cheeks. Kun shyly took Taeil's hand. He might be taller by few inches but Taeil's adoring gaze as he confidently leads the dance made him melt.

It wasn't that much, just the two of them twirling around the living room. December wasn't even around yet, the weather only beginning to cool down as winter approached. Taeil twirled him around a little, causing Kun to break out into little giggles.

The world around them faded away, replaced by something warm. Kun felt the safest, and happiest, when he is wrapped in the older's arms. Taeil thought the same.

Being apart from each other for months left them with a pang of longing. Fleeting encounters in the company building did not count, the moment too short to get even a small talk between them.

The last few months was a blessing. They used it as an excuse to try to see each other as much as they could. They didn't other members' knowing glances every time they were all in the same room. Ten teased both of them on regular basis, saying that Taeil should try joining WayV as their youngest instead.

As the song reached its climax, Kun buried his face against Taeil's neck, breathing in his scent. Taeil smelled like soft baby powder and the fabric detergent that their dorm used. The older quietly sang the lyrics, their steps slowing down as the song neared its end. They stayed like this for God knows how long, not even minding the song restarting.

"Kun?"

"Hm?"

"Did you know that you were the best Christmas gift to us?" Taeil felt Kun smile against his neck.

"I know," Kun whispered, "I asked for someone on Christmas." Taeil hummed in contentment. Kun was shown to the world in December.

Even if they were a recent development, years spent trying to know and understand each other, Taeil was grateful to the younger. He didn't need to be a prince to be the luckiest person in the world. The world could be handed to him on a silver platter and he wouldn't replace Kun for that.

Somewhere on the 10th floor, Yuta quietly herded the rest of the occupants to their respective rooms.


	2. catch me if you can~

"Falling in front of a guy huh?" Chenle nudged him after their radio show.

Kun glared at him, "Shut up. Like you're any better!"

The younger cackled in response as they got in the car. It's not his fault that the whole incident happened and he still blushes everytime he thought abt it.

{Few days ago)

Kun finished mixing his latest composition and saved it. After making sure everything was in order, Kun left the studio. He spotted Squar and waved at him.

Unfortunately, the brief moment of distraction caused him to trip and fall. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for impact.

Except Kun doesn't fall and he falls right into someone.

A pair of arms caught him, breaking his fall. "Whoa there, are you okay?" A warm and very familliar voice asked.

He blinked one eye open, blushing furiously when he finds out Taeil was holding him. The older was looking at him in concern.

Kun swore its a moment straight out of those cheesy romcoms Sicheng loves to watch. The handsome, strong male lead catching the female protagonist in his arms. He could hear Almost Paradise playing in the background.

Except Taeil is no male.lead in kdramas.

Ok maybe he did look a little bit like Lee Dongwook sometimes and he drooled over the said actor once.

Taeil has oretty nice arms too and he wondered how to respectfully ask a co-worker to put him in a chokehold—

"Kun Kun? Are you okay?" Taeil snapped him out of La La Land.

"Uh," was a very intelligent response.

So much for graduating with honors and being the only degree holder in NCT.

"I know I'm a teddy bear and my arms are pretty comfy but I need to head to practice,"

His face burned as he quickly stood up, spewing out apologies. Taeil chuckled at him, "Be careful next time, okay? Prince Charming can't br around for Snow White all the time." The older told him before leaving.

Once he assumed Taeil is gone, Kun covered his face and screamed loudly. The cool Kun-ge found dead in a ditch, replaced by a ditzy female kdrama protagonist Kun.


	3. burn it baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day from kunil nation's resident villainfucker <3

There was a loud thump, followed by someone's moaning in pain. Taeil ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Babe, can you at least not disturb the neighbors?" He called out.

"Don't worry about it babe! They're just-" A muffled scream. "-very fiesty!"

He pictured Kun standing over one of the superheroes they captured. Was it one of the rookies? Amatuer wannabes? Doesn't matter. Kun always had a grand time with them.

Thirty minutes later, Kun emerged from the room. A bloody stripe decorated his cheek and hands. He started complaining about "some amateur who thought they could face someone as strong as him" while washing his hands on the kitchen sink.

Taeil listened to Kun's complaints, nodding every once in a while. He offered some of his wine to the other, which they downed quickly.

"Kids these days are trying to copy Neozone! Hey babe, do they still think you're one of them?"

Taeil scoffed at the remark. "Don't know, don't care. Too busy kissimg asses with the government."

Not like Taeil cared for the group anyway.

He never got called for missions, often pushed to the edge during pictures. One time, a reporter praised him for his elaborate cosplay of Ultra Sonic when he is literally Ultra Sonic himself.

At least he's proven to be an excellent actor. Plus, he got to be with his hot and sexy boyfriend, the leader of Envision.

Kun joined him on the couch and straddled him took the glass on Taeil's hand. The older watched with dark eyes as Kun drank the rest of the wine.

He's so lucky to have the most beautiful, even if he's a little evil, man on his lap. He doesn't understand his teammates's contempt against the telekinetic.

He's even more beautiful everytime Taeil took him apart with his own hands, no superpower needed.

Kun noticed Taeil staring at him and smiled coyly "While our neighbors are already concerned with the strange noises from The Room, how about," His voice dropped down to a whisper, enticing him "we disturb them with other kinds of noises, no?" He suggested, tracing the older's jawline.

Taeil chuckled, "Always so forward, aren't you?"


	4. morning ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yangyang wants to move to 10th floor, gets scolded indirectly by taeil and sees them being gross and domestic at 10 in the morning. not in order though.

Yangyang blinked and rubbed his eyes.

He's not sure with what he just witnessed but it sure did feel like he walked in on something. Maybe be kind of did but at the same time they didn't seem to mind either.

A typical day at their dorm would be Louis and Leon on the kitchen table, trying to steal their food. Either Kun or their dorm auntie would be cooking something in the kitchen. If he's lucky, Renjun should be around somewhere.

On rare occasions, there were visitors from other subunits. They rarely stayed long and their usual reason for visit were their pets. Yangyang only heard stories from other dorms through Renjun and Chenle.

Instead, there was a Kun only in his pajama bottoms, sipping on his morning coffee while someone went through their fridge and complained in broken Chinese that they're shit at doing groceries.

"Delivery is not healthy all the time! What if the dorm aunties take a day off?!" The person ranted.

Yangyang winced, even if the complaint is not directed at him. If the rest of their dorm heard it, they're probably having second thoughts with their delivery.

Not their fault thar delivery food is so convenient. Plus, he doesn't have to go outside and deal with unnecessary social interaction. The less he had to go outside, the better.

"Stop being bold just because all your roommates needed to do was puppy eyes and you'd give in to them." Kun shot back, the grin on his face betraying him.

This is fucking gross. Who is even being domestic at 10am in the morning.

Yangyang already had to deal with Ten going mom on him and Xiaojun trying to become a husband wannabe. Now he had to deal with a very married Kun and-

The person slammed the fridge door shut and glared at Kun. Yangyang almost ran away on spot because of all people he had to encounter today, it had to be Kun'a not-so-secret boyfriend and NCT's favorite hyung, Taeil.

The older wore one of Kun's older shirts that went down to his mid-thigh and what appeared to be one of Kun's pajamas as well. His arms were full of ingredients that he set down on the kitchen counter.

"Of course you know.You sly bastard you just pulled one at me earlier!" Taeil continued.

While Taeil started cooking, Kun finally noticed that he stood near the kitchen and waved lazily at him. "Morning Yangyang! Taiyi-ge stayed over last night and is cooking breakfast. Do you want some?"

Taeil turned towards him and waved with his free hand "Hello Yangyang! Don:t mind the bastard over there. Are you in a hurry?"

Is this what it feels like to have two loving, caring, and very gay parents? Sorry Ten, he's about to move to 127 dorms now. Hand over the adoption papers, please.

"Not really," Yangyang answered, sitting on an empty chair "I have a schedule later at 3." The answer satisfied the older as he added more ingredients to what he's cooking Kun has gone back to his ipad to read and stroked Leon's fur.

Louis jumped on the counter right next to Taeil. The older man shooed the curious cat away from the stove.

Yeah, Yangyang really felt like he did intrude on something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please yell at me to work on my pacrim entry


	5. kwiyoming

Yangyang is at his wits end and he knows why. 

Despite his feisty personality, sometimes he wanted to be as rational as Lucas.

He adored his eldest gege. Kun is someone he can easily rely on. He is secretly an angel and no one can convince him otherwise. Even if he gets his precious sleep disturbed by Kun producing music, he wouldn't replace him for anything.

But right now, Yangyang just wanted some peace and for Kun to stop giggling like a schoolgirl.

The latter was on his phone, typing away. The little Kakao notification brought a smile to Kun's face. Yangyang knew that in an hour or two, Kun would be on facetime with someone but he doesn't know who because Kun would walk to somewhere more private.

Hell, Louis and Leon get to join those calls. Lucky cats.

The next time Kun was on a call, Kun was on the opposite end of the couch. Louis joined a few minutes ago and was meowing at the screen. If Ten walked in on them, he would be jealous of whoever was on the screen.

Kun was speaking in a mix of Korean and Chinese. He guessed it would be someone in NCT. It can't be any of the Dream members. There is no way Kun would give heart eyes to someone his age. Plus, he knew the specific look Kun has when he's talking to Chenle and Renjun.

He shuffled a little closer, straining his ear. The only things he caught on were "visiting" and "i miss you".

Whipped. Capital W. Sometimes it's spelled as Qian Kun.

Before Yangyang could listen any more, the call ended and Kun pouted at his screen. The older man walked to their room, carrying Louis in his arms. "Baobei you really want to meet him too?" he heard the older tell the cat.

The domestic energy is strong with this one and it's driving him up the wall.

-

Kun came back to their dorm late at night. It was nearly 3am and he was on the verge of falling asleep on the kitchen table. He didn't realize Kun was in the room until someone was shaking his shoulder. "Yangyang? Wake up baobei."

"Mhm," Yangyang slowly blinked his eyes open. If he were any more awake, he would have pointed out why Kun is wearing someone else's hoodie. Nobody owned a gray Hawkins hoodie in their dorm.

Either he just bought it or swapped clothes with somebody. Right now, he is too tired to care. Yangyang just wanted to sleep.

  
  
  


The following morning, Yangyang saw that Kun was still wearing the same hoodie. It looked a bit smaller than him. 

Kun was smiling in his sleep, obviously having a good dream. He was tempted to take a picture and send it to Kun later. He's not sure if he will survive when he wakes up though.

At that moment, Kun's phone started ringing. Who would be calling him this early? It couldn't be any of the WayV members. Lucas doesn't use his phone that much unless he wants to bother Kun. Winwin and Ten are out of the question. Xoaojun's bed is empty so it can't be him either. 

The phone rang for the second time, the caller's address unfamiliar to him. 

"Kwi-yo-ming? Who is Kwiyoming?" He wondered to himself. There were a lot of heart emojis too. Is his Kun-ge in love?

Before his thoughts could stray any further, Kun stirred awake and Yangyang quickly dove back under covers.

"Sorry hyung, I was asleep. Did you wait long? Yeah I'll meet you in your friend's studio." There were sounds of feet shuffling, followed by the door opening and closing. Once the coast was clear, Yangyang peeked out under covers and sighed.

Their Kun-ge is up to something and Yangyang is more curious than ever.

-

The first person Yangyang approached was Sicheng. Sicheng debuted with NCT and therefore, knew them better. When he asked Sicheng if he knew anyone with the nickname Kwiyoming, he was met with a blank stare. "Are you sure Kun is seeing someone without our knowledge?"

He smiled innocently, trying to divert Sicheng's attention. "There is someone named Kwiyoming in your phone too, right?"

"How dumb are you exactly?" Sicheng deadpanned.

Sicheng had a point. Yangyang trained with several NCT members before debuting. They were a boisterous bunch and more than once they got in trouble. Trainee days were some of his fondest memories.

He doesn't know the hyungs that well though. He knew Taeyong was the leader among the Korean trainees. Johnny was the American and Taeil was quite elusive. Yuta hung out with Sicheng mostly.

Doyoung is nice and sometimes treats them to food. Jeno told them all they needed to do was pull puppy eyes at him and he'll pull out his wallet. He hasn't tried it yet but he will when he gets a chance. Jaehyun stuck to Taeil mostly but he would find the older one hanging out with Sicheng (again). 

One of them could be Kwiyoming. Maybe it's Yuta? He watched some videos of NCT 127 and thought he would fit the image. Plus, Kun is close to Yuta since trainee days.

Then again, the said man is in their kitchen. "Winko, why is Yangyang asking about hyung?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

Yangyang explained it all over again. How he was getting suspicious of Kun being so secretive. He mentioned the video call yesterday and the call in the morning. When he finished explaining, Yuta was close to tears.

He gasped in indignation. "Hey! Kun could be dating someone outside the company that's why Sicheng-ge called me dumb!" he complained.

"Winko you're right," Yuta said, wiping away his tears. "Yangyang doesn't really know yet."

A pout formed in his face. First Kun is hiding something. Now the older members definitely know what's up and refuse to tell him. For all he knew, Kun found himself a sugar daddy that would let him leave the company.

As long as he leaves the pets alone, he'll be fine.

Yuta patted his head, smiling. "Don't worry Yangie, you'll find out soon enough~" he said in a sing-song voice. In front of him, Sicheng is snickering while texting somebody.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gave up trying to turn this into a full fic


End file.
